Over the Hills and Far Away
by Gldxz
Summary: Quiero irme lejos contigo; solo contigo y con nadie más... eso es lo cuanto te quiero." -Reto: 31 dias de ItaDei / Día: 12 de marzo.


**/©/**: Deidara e Itachi pertenecen a: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**/©/**: El título "Over the Hills and Far Away" pertenece a: Nightwish ©

**/-/:** ItaDei // One Shot // Drama // Yaoi // **RETO: Un Mes con Ita-Dei - Día: 12 de marzo.**

**/Aclaraciones/: **tomé "prestado" el titulo de una de las canciones de Nightwish ((espero no meterme en problemas legales)).

* * *

**"Over the hills and far away"**

…

…

--Sábado 20 de febrero // 10:34 pm--

El carro iba a 100 km/h. La autopista estaba oscura y desierta. Las luces que supuestamente tenían que alumbrar esa oscuridad, se mantenían apagadas -como si ellas mismas supieran que por esos rumbos y a esas horas, nadie transitaba ni conducía-. Nadie, excepto dos jóvenes _amigos_ que trataban de escapar de su triste realidad; las únicas luces de aquella fría carretera.

-Tsk, no es posible que no encontremos ningún motel o algo parecido, Itachi. Unn. – decía el joven rubio, asomando su cabeza por la ventana de aquel Mustang que era conducido por su amante. Sus cabellos eran violentamente desordenados gracias al viento que soplaba contra su rostro –Alcanzo a ver unas luces de un pequeño poblado a lo lejos, pero lo demás son solo arboles y más arboles… ¡Que fastidio!

-Tranquilízate, Deidara… - respondió el conductor de cabello negro. Mantenía su vista fija al frente, atento a cualquier peligro o curva que pudiera presentarse - … Ya encontraremos algún lugar. Pero más importante que eso, necesitamos hablar de algo…

- Dime, unn… - expresó Deidara volteándole a ver, a lo cual notó que el carro disminuía velocidad y se acercaba sutilmente a la orilla de la carretera.

El pelinegro se mantenía serio. Una vez detenido el auto en su totalidad, fijó sus ojos escarlata en los del rubio; azules y puros. Soltó el volante y se acercó sutilmente a la mejilla de su querido _amigo. _

_-_No creo que esto sea lo mejor… - dijo, cerrando sus ojos y acariciando con delicadeza la otra mejilla - …ya sé que es muy tarde y que si llegas a casa te retarán pero de todas maneras tienes que regresar. Tenemos que regres…

-No, Ita… ¡No quiero! – Deidara se abalanza contra Itachi, provocando que este se golpeara levemente contra la ventana - …oh, l-lo siento.

-Jeh... – Itachi ríe - … no te preocupes. Mira, si esto es lo que quieres, entonces hagámoslo; de por si ya estamos en un punto sin retorno.

Deidara asiente; soltaba una ternura que nunca creyó poseer; pero que en presencia de Itachi, sabía que existía y eso era lo que más le importaba.

-Aunque… - interrumpe Itachi - ¿Estas consiente de todo lo que nos puede traer? Ahora seremos más responsables, y tenemos que encontrar la manera de sobrevivir completamente solos.

-Si; hemos sobrevivido a muchas adversidades ya, ¿No? Las largas jornadas en la escuela, las retas de los maestros, la muerte de nuestros hermanos, la oposición de nuestros padres hacia nuestra relación… ¡Y míranos! Seguimos de pie, dando paso a nuestro futuro. Un futuro que no quiero que sea otro, solo contigo.

-Dei, yo no quiero que… vayas a sufrir por mi. Acuérdate que… no duraré mucho tiempo.

-No lo recuerdes – el rubio se pone nostálgico y mira por el cristal que tiene a un lado -…si apresuro las cosas es por eso mismo, unn. Como sé que… estas enfermo, quiero hacer las cosas que nunca podremos hacer; escapar, ir lejos, correr; amarnos, entregarnos, ser felices juntos. Eso es lo cuanto te quiero. – toma un poco de aire, que ya le era escaso debido a los sollozos que empezaba a soltar - … perdona si soy egoísta pero, estoy decidido a que, el día en que te vayas de este mundo, me iré contigo. Estaremos juntos hasta el final; eso es lo que quiero…

-¡No! – el pelinegro lo toma de los hombros.

-…unn. – Deidara mira que él también comenzaba a llorar.

-… Tú te quedarás aquí. Trataras de vivir como si nada hubiera pasado. No tienes por que seguirme. Sería muy doloroso…

-Hunn… Demasiado tarde, Uchiha. – Se puso serio - … es algo que he decidido desde hace mucho; desde el momento en que me confesaste tu afecto hacia mí, desde el momento en que me miraste a los ojos como nadie lo había hecho, desde el momento en que fui tuyo, ¡Lo fui completamente! Y no habrá nada que me impida quererte tanto como ahora.

Hubo un silencio después de esas palabras. Ambos se miraban profundamente.

El viento soplaba en el exterior; Las ramas de los árboles se agitaban frenéticas; La luna –que permanecía oculta entre las nubes espesas- comenzaba a iluminar el lugar. Quien sabe cuanto tiempo pasó; sus miradas estaban fusionadas. Ni siquiera notaron que otro automóvil había pasado a un lado del suyo.

Uno de los dos abrió sutilmente la boca para pronunciar palabra.

-T-te amo… Deidara – el Uchiha rompió el silencio, y de nuevo se aferró a los labios de Deidara, y unió sus manos con las suyas.

-Ita… mmm – el rubio correspondió. Sus ojos se cerraban al igual que los carmesí de _su_ Itachi.

"_Eres mi sueño; eres la persona que más me ha ayudado en todos estos años. Nunca podré saber qué hubiera sido de mi vida si no estuvieras a mi lado, y ahora poco importa. Eres al único que le confío todos mis secretos, eres al único que soy capaz de amar. Por eso lo acepto; iremos juntos a donde sea…_

_Sobre las colinas… y más lejos."_

_-_T-también te amo, Itachi… - susurró muy bajo el rubio.

* * *

El sol comenzaba a aclarar el cielo, dando un tono azul profundo acompañado de varias estrellas. Eran cerca de las 7:00 am.

El automóvil iba despacio; Itachi y Deidara llegaron a un camino que se dividía en dos; por un lado estaba la vía izquierda, que llevaba al automóvil de regreso – prácticamente-; por otro lado, la vía de la derecha abría paso hacia una colina. El Mustang se detuvo antes de poder elegir alguno de los dos caminos.

-Has de pensar que no quiero ir contigo, pero necesito preguntarlo una vez más… - Itachi tomó aire - ¿Seguro que esto es lo que quieres?...

- Ita, no lo dudes… – sonríe. Y el carro se pone en marcha, optando por uno de los pasajes.

...

...


End file.
